dirtlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Chillax
About Dwarven Lord of Kael Drakkel, former general of the entire Coldain army. During the War for the Dwarven Mountains he became infuriated at Bartholomew Kettleback for not coming to the aid of the dwarves sooner, which in return earned him a verbal scolding for the dwarves stubbornness to reach out for help from The Empire sooner and thus saving several dwarven lives. He and Barty Bearstorm led their armies against the Dark Iron territory of the Western Wastes where they won the battle, but Barty lost his life. Since then, Dark Iron dwarves are no longer allowed in the mountains, but are allowed to live outside the mountains without fear of further persecution. Lord Chillax has been assigned to kill any remaining Dark Iron holdouts and he's gone as far as sending soldiers to Legion of Dööm to find any straggler Dark Iron dwarves. His men were also accused of attempting to bring Dark Iron dwarves that were farming on land outside the mountains into the mountains where they met up with Joseph Gage, Sir Piper and Lord Gnilon who put a stop to it. Isreal Bearstorm personally knighted all of the dwarves thus extending his protection to them and keeping them even further out of reach of Lord Chillax. High Lord Ascension After Rooster Paralysis crippled Lady Renly King Whitefang selected Chillax to become the new High Lord of Rutch. In his acceptation of the title he bought the old fort structure from Lady Renly and brought 300 dwarven soldiers with him. 200 of them were Coldain people loyal to him and 100 were shown to be Darkiron soldiers he was able to smuggle out of the mountains. He also brought his two brothers with him, effectively moving all of the Chillax name from Kael Drakkel to Rutch. In a meeting with the Lords and Ladies of the city he warned them that the King named a former general in charge of the city in order to prepare its people for a possible war with the people of Ak'anon. Current Events Lord Chillax, his men and the ladies of Obed Ridge were hired as protection for the tunnel operation for Lord Dallin Martell. During the digging there was a cave in which dropped Lord Chillax, Shilana, Rika, the paladin Zensaadi and ten other Coldain soldiers into a spider den. Chillax and Shilana fought back to back against the spiders while Rika bravely ran from platform to platform saving the injured soldiers. After the fight Chillax found a hidden Darkiron encampment and wanted to put all of those inside to death. Rika managed to talk Chillax down while Shilana talked down the Darkiron dwarves. Later the heroes learned that Lord Chillax had a daughter, Brizra Chillax, who was a leader during the War of the Three Hammers and was killed by Darkiron soldiers. In a show of thanks for sparing the Darkiron peoples lives Shilana gave Chillax a Favor Token. Family ??? Chillax - Wife - Died during a complicated childbirth. Brizra Chillax - Daughter - Died as a Coldain military leader in the War of the Three Hammers. Nermot Chillax - Middle Brother - Has a mohawk. Torelad Many-Braids Chillax - Youngest Brother - Has many braids, each with different ores woven into them. Socially awkward but a mining genius.Category:Nobility